Web Novel Chapter 317
'| | }} is the 317th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the 6th chapter of the 28th Story Arc, . Summary Chapter Notes Translated Story TL/ED: Pixel. ◆　◆　◆　◆　The Extraction, and The Revival　◆　◆　◆　◆ “That can’t…” For now, I conveyed the matter regarding Prince Yamato to Yumina, who has the right as his elder sister, as well as the others in my fiancée group. As expected, I can’t muster up enough courage to tell His Majesty the Belfast King and Queen Yuel yet. Once I finished talking, Yumina sat down on the bed in my room with a pale complexion. “Is there nothing, we can do?” (TL: the pause is there in the raws.) “No, it’s not as if there’s nothing. If I can confirm the existence of the core with Eyes, I should be able to pull it out using a divinity-enhanced . There’s the possibility that it had merged together with some of his body tissues, so there might be a need to use recovery magic on him immediately after that. However…” Everyone looked at me who paused in the middle of speaking. With the seriousness of this issue, it’s best to be as cautious as possible. “The instant I take the core out of the prince’s body, a massive amount of Phrase may suddenly appear in the vicinity. It’s something with a decent possibility of happening. Which is why the extraction should probably be done in a location where the damage can be controlled… Someplace like a field in Yulong, perhaps.” The core of the Sovereign is hiding from the Phrase using the heartbeat of Prince Yamato as a cover for its own unique sound. If that protection is removed, all Phrase across the entire multiverse would be able to pinpoint the location of the Sovereign. And since they would be crashing into the world barrier, they might catch the attention of the variants as well. “Can’t we simply destroy the core as soon as it’s removed from the prince-gozaranuka?” “If only it can be destroyed that easily. Besides, if I destroy it on my own, there’s gonna be a lot of trouble to come later.” At the very least, Ende would become our enemy. There’s no way he would forgive the murderers of the one he loves. If I were in Ende’s position, I might even think of things like killing my fiancée’s one by one to make me taste that same feeling. There was that female ruler type from before too, the one named Nei. She who is loyal to the current Sovereign would definitely come to me for revenge as well. Well, we’re enemies to begin with, in this case. “Then what should we do!? We can’t just let the core be kept inside Yamato…!” “Calm down, Yumina. I have an idea. First, take a look at this magic.” I raised my hand towards the large table in the room, and activated the null magic I found among the books kept by Elder Palerius, the Sage of Time of the ancient kingdom. “ .” A blue-white translucent cube surrounded the table. It then rapidly began shrinking in size, until the length of its sides reached around 3 centimeters. “Null magic . It seals the target inside a sturdy prison regardless of whether the target is a living thing or not. It’s something like a combination of spacetime magic and sealing magic. Especially this prison which is created by my power, its toughness is on the level where anything that isn’t a god will never be able to escape from it. It also works as the ultimate safeguard for whatever is trapped inside it, conversely.” It differs from in that it can trap even living beings, or beings with consciousness otherwise, within it. The shape of the miniaturized table can be seen sealed within the small cube that had the size of a dice now. I’m also capable of adjusting its size to a certain degree. It can either become the toughest prison, or the strongest shelter, so to speak. Since I can even tweak the magic to allow certain things to pass through or block only certain things, I can do stuff such as depriving whoever is inside of oxygen to cause suffocation or giving the same person enough food and water to survive comfortably without letting him out of the prison. Even things like blocking only males and granting females free entry and exit are possible. The only downside would be the fact that if I widen the range for the specification, the effect would become weaker, I suppose. “Release.” (TL: in English.) The instant I said that, the translucent dice shattered, and the table reappeared in the room with its original size. “You can designate different ways of unsealing for the prison as well. There should be no problems if we seal the core of the Sovereign in this after it’s taken out from the prince.” Everyone settled down with relieved expressions. Yumina too was stroking her own chest in relief. With this, it’s possible to safely extract the core of the Sovereign from Prince Yamato. Still, what should we do with that core once we’ve sealed it? Since the Phrase’s objective is the core in question, they might retreat from this world if we hand it over to them. However, the variants won’t go away that easily. They’re already completely the apostles of the evil god. The worst case pattern here would be the evil god’s faction stealing the core of the Sovereign away from the Phrase after it’s been handed over. Please spare me from that evil god gaining any more power than it already has. Then what about handing it over to Ende? After that, let him travel to another world together with the core. The Phrase would pursue them, and in the process leave this world alone. The problem of the evil god would still be left in this case, though. However, wouldn’t that just be pushing the problem onto other worlds… “Totally not something someone who’s supposed to be managing a world in the future should do…” For now, I’ll just proceed with taking out the core of the Sovereign from Prince Yamato first, and leave the treatment of it to later. I’ll have to talk about this to His Majesty the Belfast King as well as Queen Yuel, as expected. I can’t possibly do it without letting the two of them, who are the parents of the prince, know about it in advance. Although it may sound negative, there’s also the one-in-a-million chance that something may happen to the prince, after all. Haa… What should I say, I wonder. “What did you say… So that means… That means the Phrase were appearing in this world in order to kill Yamato all this time!?” “No, the opposite side has absolutely no idea that the thing they want is inside of the prince. However, once they do, they’ll come after him with reckless abandon, I presume.” If I had to guess, the core of the Sovereign probably moved into the body of Prince Yamato as its previous host reached the end of his or her lifespan, and the prince was born at that exact moment. According to what Ende said, who the core jumps to is completely random, so it’s nothing but a coincidence that the prince ended up becoming the new host. Queen Yuel hugged her son close with shaking hands. To be extra safe, I had surrounded one corner of Belfast Castle’s royal chambers with to prevent anyone from listening in. The only ones inside are me, Yumina, His and Her Majesties of Belfast, and Prince Yamato. No one in this world can break this of mine except the evil god himself. “Otou-sama, please calm down. Touya-san is capable of removing that core from Yamato. Just, there’s no way we can do that without the permission of you two, so we had come here with that purpose in mind.” “Is, is that true? Yamato… Yamato can be saved?” “Well, even if we left it along inside of the prince, if what I heard is correct, he should be able to grow up safely without suffering from any side effects… It’s still best if we remove it, just in case. I cannot guarantee that absolutely nothing will happen to the prince. What will you do?” Since the person himself is still a baby, we’ll have his parents make the final decision. It’s pathetic for me to be considering the worst-case scenarios like this, but I’ll definitely protect the prince’s life no matter what happens. His Majesty the Belfast King looked at me with determination in his eyes, and opened his mouth slowly. “… I understand. Please do it. We leave Yamato in your hands.” “Acknowledged. Then…” I dispelled the , and using , transferred us to a barren plain in Yulong. Some people might think I’m overreacting, but there’s always the possibility. If anything actually happened and we were in Belfast instead, the damage would’ve been huge. I then deployed a again around the five of us. With this, even if the core is taken out of the prince, the Phrase should not be able to pick up its location just yet. “Well then, I’m starting.” I activated Eyes and looked towards the prince who’s sleeping soundly in his mother’s arms. I can clearly perceive the existence of “that” which is hiding in a corner of the prince’s heart. It’s a regular dodecahedron, with a size around that of a cherry, huh… (TL: dodecahedron = 12-sided polyhedron.) I’ve grasped its location and size completely. Alright, let’s do this! “ !” A crystalline structure around the size of a cherry appear within my right hand. I immediately casted healing magic on the prince using my left hand while checking the location the core was previously at in his heart with Eyes, but nothing seems to have changed. I’ll cast too, just in case. I patted my own chest in relief while watching the prince who’s making a small yawn as if nothing has happened. “There are no problems. The extraction was a success.” “Is that so! Good for you, Yamato!” His Majesty held the small hands of his son with slightly wet eyes; guess he was worried as expected. Queen Yuel and Yumina to the side also showed joyous expressions while having tears in the corners of their eyes. That went a lot easier than I expected. Guess I worried too much before this. Now then, the problem of the core of the Sovereign remains. What to do… “Wh-what!?” When I opened my right hand, the cherry-sized dodecahedron was transforming… No, it’s multiplying with a *paki paki* sound. Crystal structures stretched out from the core in the shape of needle ice; I hurriedly threw it away before it seemed like it’s going to envelop my hand. (TL: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Needle_ice ) “Touya-san, this is…!” “Has the Sovereign woke up!? Anyway, this is bad!” I can’t lift the . If I did that, the Phrase would immediately raise a huge army and mass towards this location. With no other options, I changed the settings of , and brought Yumina and the others outside before transferring them back to the royal chambers in Belfast. I alone remained behind, and watched “that” nervously while outside of the as it continued to grow. The mass of crystals in front of me had already reached the size of a small child, and is continuing to grow. Eventually, small changes began to happen here and there, and it started to carefully form itself into the shape of a body. The form of a female with a rounded body. The crystals that wrapped around her body in the form of a dress. With her long hair draping down from her shoulders, her form is approaching that of a young girl steadily. When the transformation is mostly finished, what stood in front of me is the figure of a ruler-type with the appearance of a girl close to my age-group. A beautiful crystalline dress adorned her body, and her entire form is wrapped in a glittering bluish-white glow. I’ve seen several ruler-types with my own eyes so far, but there was no one with nearly as much elegance and presence as the young girl before me. She was, undoubtedly, the Sovereign of the Phrase. She opened her eyes—which were a clear ice-blue color—slowly. She then proceeded to look around slowly while blinking several times. Eventually, she noticed my existence, and opened her mouth silently. Well, even if she tries to speak to me, I can’t hear a thing outside… This has the setting to shut out all sound from inside, after all. When the Sovereign saw that I had no reactions to her, she tilted her head with a troubled expression. Seems like she has no intention to fight for now. “From what Ende told me, she should have a personality that dislikes conflict…” I made up my mind and stepped inside the . As I made my way closer, I could feel somehow that the girl in front of me was somewhat nervous, too. “@#...... @$n/※o〆、♯h£@j￠ime￡￥m@◇sh⊇i＊t≒e〆” (TL: I tried to copy this part wholesale from the raw since I can’t possibly translate this anw.) What? I can’t understand her… Oh right, she’s an existence from another world after all. That reminds me, Nei and Gira were speaking with similar words before, too. There’s the translation magic , but I have to touch the other side physically to cast that. I don’t know if the Phrase have handshaking in their culture, but I’ll hold out my hand for now. She seems to be a bit wary at me, so for now I smiled at her to show that I have no intentions to harm her. Well, my smile’s a bit forced too. I don’t know if that worked, but she came forward and grasped my hand in return. It’s a cold, but soft hand. “ .” Without pause, I activated the translation magic. My magic power passed through my hand into hers, and mixed with her own, creating a path between our two languages. “Can you understand my words?” “! Wa-, yes. I can.” The Sovereign nodded slightly while showing a shocked face. Thank god, the magic is working well. “I’m Mochizuki Touya. A king of one of the countries present in this world.” “… My apologies, I seem to have been lacking in manners. Pardon my late introduction: my name is Mel. The Sovereign who once ruled over Phrasia, the world of crystals.” (TL: in the raws, the name for the world is 結晶界フレイジア . “Phrasia” is what I came up with without much thought, so if you guys have something better, please tell me.) The Phrase’s Sovereign, Mel. The same Sovereign that the Phrase were searching for, had revived completely in front of me. TL Notes: A bit shorter than the others I’ve done so far. Finally, first contact with the King—which is changed to Sovereign upon receiving the suggestion that using ‘king’ is a bit bad since she’s been confirmed to be a girl from quite a while back. Same as always, do contact me on discord if you spot any mistakes or thinks of any improvements. Thank ye for reading~ - Pixel Quick References Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter